1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel vibration stirring apparatus incorporating functions of both an electrode and a cooling means, and to a device and method for processing liquids or products utilizing a vibration stirring apparatus. The present invention is for example ideal for surface treatment of products of all types by electrolysis.
2. Description of Related Art
In vibration stirring devices, vibrating vanes are mounted on a vibrating rod and the vibrating rod then oscillated to make the vanes move in a fluid such as a liquid and in this way create fluid motion. This kind of vibration stirring apparatus is disclosed in the following patent documents in Japanese patent application for inventions by the present inventors.    JP-A No.275130/1991 (Patent No. 1941498)    JP-A No.220697/1994 (Patent No. 2707530)    JP-A No. 312124/1994 (Patent No. 2762388)    JP-A No.281272/1996 (Patent No.2767771)    JP-A No.173785/1996 (Patent No.2852878)    JP-A No.126896/1995 (Patent No.2911350)    JP-A No.189880/1999 (Patent No.2988624)    JP-A No. 54192/1995 (Patent No. 2989440)    JP-A No.330395/1994 (Patent No.2992177)    JP-A No.287799/1994 (Patent No.3035114)    JP-A No.280035/1994 (Patent No.3244334)    JP-A No. 304461/1994 (Patent No. 3142417)    JP-A No.43569/1998    JP-A No.309453/1998    JP-A No.253782/1999
Vibration stirring apparatus are used in different types of processes. The basic function of these vibration stirring apparatus is to generate a vibrating movement in the fluid. In recent years however, functions other than this basic function are being added to the vibration stirring apparatus.
An electrolytic polishing method for aluminum products was disclosed in the invention of JP-A No.199400/1996. This method was characterized by utilizing for example, titanium alloy electrodes or vanes made of titanium capable of generating fluid flow accompanying the vibration of electrolytic fluid by causing vertical (up/down) vibration. This invention however did not disclose whether the vibrating rod was utilized as electrodes or the vanes were utilized as electrodes. Further there was virtually no specific description of how electrical insulation was maintained between the sections utilized as electrodes and the other sections. An examination of the overall description indicates that the vibrating rod might be utilized as the electrode. However there are no descriptions or suggestions whatsoever of how the vibration motor is insulated when electrical current flows in the vibrating rod and how safety was maintained.
A method was disclosed in JP-A No. 125294/1997 for a surface treatment device comprised of a vibration stirring apparatus utilizing a support rod as the electrode. However in this invention also there were no descriptions or suggestions whatsoever of how the overall vibration stirring apparatus and electrodes were electrically insulated. Further, in this disclosure of technology of the known art, the electrical current density was 3 mA/cm2 which is approximately the same electrical current density as ordinary plating (or galvanizing).
When the vibration stirring apparatus is agitating a high or low temperature fluid, heat is propagated by the vibration generating means such as the vibration motor, and the fluid by way of the vibrating rod. This fluid might subject the vibration generating means to heat expansion and eventually cause a drop in performance.